Momento inevitable
by Hachi06
Summary: Hans/Anna lemon


**Antes que nada, pido disculpas xD es mi primer Lemmon oficial y me da mucha vergüenza que haya sido con 2 personajes Disney XDD Lo siento, estoy así de enferma jajajaaj**

**Anna y Hans son mi OTP de Frozen, así que perdón de antemano por si hay algún/alguna HELSA xDD Y también perdón por los/las fans de KRISTANNA!**

**Bueno, espero que os guste :D Dedicadísimo a mis niñas: Aless, Arih y Sara! Os quiero!**

* * *

Anna bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras escoltada por dos guardias del Castillo. La decisión de Elsa de encerrar al que habría sido su asesino, para juzgarle ella misma, no sabía si le gustaba o no. Pero no iba a discutir con su hermana por culpa de ese sincorazón. Tampoco conocía la razón que le había llevado a ir a verle. Una vocecilla en su cabeza, le decía eso le ayudaría a cerrar ese capítulo tan horrible de su vida... pero en el fondo, ¿era realmente por eso?

Al llegar a bajo, delante de las rejas que encerraban al preso, había un guardia con una antorcha.

-Princesa. ¿Sabe vuestra hermana que...?

-La Reina no tiene por qué saberlo.- consiguió decirle con toda la autoridad que pudo recopilar en ese momento.

Los 3 hombres asintieron con la cabeza y le hicieron una reverencia.

-Si necesita ayuda o lo que sea, alce la voz- le dijo uno de ellos, abriéndole la puerta de barrotes y dándole la antorcha.

-Gracias.

Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándola dentro de aquella habitación, alumbró hacia un rincón, dejando entrever el motivo por el cual había bajado.

-Vaya... ¿A qué debo tu presencia?- le susurró sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Qué pinta más horrible tienes.

La taladró con la mirada. Esa mirada tan marrón y tan verde al mismo tiempo. Notó cómo un peso le cayó en el estómago, como cuando cayó por la motaña, mientras huía junto con Kristoff de un muñeco de nieve enorme.

-Si has venido a regodearte, te aviso que...

-Hans...- suspiró -No he venido a pelear.

Dejó la antorcha en una argolla, en la pared y buscó dónde sentarse. Vio un pequeño catre y un pequeño taburete de madera y se decantó por lo segundo. Si por algún motivo, tenía que salir corriendo, porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Hans, le sería más rápido el taburete.

-Entonces a qué has venido.

Ni ella misma lo sabía, así que se dedicó a mirarle largo y tendido. Se tensó de arriba abajo. Había sido una mala idea bajar y le daba rabia admitir que, en verdad, era donde quería estar. Hans sólo le había aportado dolor y casi muere en sus manos, pero, por alguna razón, necesitaba estar en esa mazmorra con él, mirándole con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía él.

-No sé por qué he venido.

Consiguió sonar dura, a pesar de que parecía gelatina por dentro.

Hans soltó una pequeña carcajada y se levantó del suelo, arreglándose la camisa y echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Anna le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Así, desarrapado, parecía mucho más hombre que vestido de gala y otra vez notó el peso cayéndole en el estómago. Inspiró hondo y se dedicó a mirar al frente.

-¿Sabe tu hermana que estás aquí?

-No.

-¿Y ese "picahielos"?

-Se llama Kristoff. Y no. Tampoco sabe nada. He venido porque he querido.

-Oh... Entonces es una visita clandestina... La niña buena saltándose las normas por alguien que casi acaba con su vida. Un poco estúpido por tu parte.

En el momento en el que Hans dio un paso hacia ella, Anna se puso de pie de un bote, haciendo que el taburete rodara por un par de peldaños.

-Shh... Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño.

Pero su experiencia ya le había enseñado a no fiarse de las apariencias, así que, reculó unos pasos, notando cómo la pared le impedía alejarse más de él.

Hans llegó a su altura. Podría haber gritado, pedido auxilio, salir corriendo, pero, sin saber por qué, dejó que el pelirrojo se le acercara lo suficiente como para notar su respiración en la frente.

-Por qué has venido.- le volvió a preguntar.

Pero Anna estaba en blanco. Sus ojos sólo iban de sus labios al escote en pico de su camisa y otra vez hacia sus labios.

-N-no lo sé...

En ese momento, Hans cogió su cara entre sus dos manos y la besó sin ella esperárselo. El primer instinto fue el de quitárselo de encima, pero no sabía si es que porque no quería o porque él ejercía una fuerza mucho más superior a la suya, que no le apartó ni un milímetro de ella.

Tenía la garganta seca y le dolía al tragar. Sus piernas parecían flanes y se alegró enormemente de que la pared la sostuviese.

Como su instinto de víctima no le respondía, decidió obedecer a su otro instinto. Se cogió fuertemente a la cintura del Príncipe, que la prisionaba contra el muro.

Notaba la lengua de Hans dentro de su boca, danzando con la suya, succionándole el labio inferior alguna que otra vez... parecía que tuviese hambre y que ella fuera un suculento manjar que había aparecido por Arte de Magia. Y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba aquélla sensación que le recorría toda la columna. Nunca se había sentido así... y empezó a necesitar más.

Sin saber cómo, llevó sus dedos temblorosos a la camisa de Hans, desatando un par de botones. Le miró a los ojos, que ya no escupían odio, sino algo diferente. Algo que quería descubrir qué era. Volvió a conducir su vista al pecho del pelirrojo, que subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

Puso un dedo en la clavícula y lo fue bajando lentamente hasta el ombligo. Hans se estremeció y su instinto volvió a tomar el control. Puso sus labios en el punto dónde acababa el cuello y empezaba el pecho y comenzó a besarle suavemente, rozándole a penas. Cuando Hans echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y suspiró, empezó a lamerle todo el recorrido que había hecho antes con el dedo.

Al llegar al ombligo, paró. Notaba perfectamente todo lo que marcaban los pantalones de Hans y se asustó un poco. Nunca había hecho eso. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Pero sus manos no respondían a su cerebro y empezó a desabrocharle los cordones del cierre del pantalón.

Sacó, lo que para ella había sido un secreto hasta el momento, y lo observó atentamente. Se sorprendió a sí misma al no tener miedo de aquél miembro que se erguía ante ella, reclamándola urgentemente. Instintivamente, empezó a masajearle. Hans puso las manos en la pared, probablemente, para no caerse al suelo tampoco. Notaba cómo tenía que apretar los labios para no hacer ruido al respirar fuerte. Después de un rato masajeándole, vio que una gota de un líquido transparente asomaba por la punta y, sin pensárselo, porque su cuerpo ignoraba totalmente su cabeza, entreabrió la boca y lo besó. Sin separarse de él, empezó a lamer esa punta salada. Siguió experimentando, notando a veces cómo Hans le acariciaba la cabeza, sin llegar a hacer presión.

Lamió el miembro erecto de arriba abajo, frotando y besando, mientras Hans luchaba por todos los medios no hacer ruido, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fallaba y no podía evitar que la habitación se llenara de las respiraciones fuertes de éste. Lo que más le sorprendió, a parte de que no podía parar, es que aquello la estaba excitando a límites que no conocía. Apretó sus muslos y gimió sutilmente, con el pene todavía dentro de la boca, y continuó succionando de arriba abajo.

-Para... No quiero terminar así...- logró decir Hans, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Se probó a sí mismo cuando volvió a comerle la boca, saboreando cada resquicio con la lengua. Eso ya no podía pararse.

Sin separarse de ella, la llevó a una mesita que había justo debajo de la antorcha y la sentó encima. La recostó, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, dejando las piernas colgando. Como había hecho ella con él, le desató el corsé y pasó una mano por todo el torso de la pelirroja, mirándola, viendo cómo no era el único que se moría porque todo aquello terminara de una vez. Quiso arrancarle la ropa, pero luego habría problemas. Aunque bien mirado, a él le daba igual si Anna salía mal parada de todo aquél asunto, pero su lado racional consiguió que le abriera el corsé y la camisa sin destrozar nada.

La observó todo el rato que quiso. Esos pechos tan bien puestos, tan suaves al tacto, con esa piel tan blanca. Se relamió antes de llevar su boca a los pezones de Anna, succionándolos lentamente, sin hacerle daño. Emitió un débil gemido, lo que provocó que hiciera lo mismo con el otro pero con más habilidad. Anna apretaba los muslos y se retorcía, tapándose la boca con una mano.

"Qué preciosa", pensó. Tan virginal, tan infantil. En ese momento, le pareció adorable de verdad.

Le sonrió mientras levantaba su falda hasta la cintura. La ropa interior de la Princesa pronto fue a parar al suelo y Hans volvió a tomarse su tiempo en contemplar lo que tenía delante. Tan naranja por fuera y tan rosado por dentro. Los fluidos hacían que las paredes interiores brillaran y el olor que emitía... tan limpio y sucio a la vez, tan fresco. Empezó besando despacio, para disfrutar de las reacciones de Anna, quién estaba claro, nunca había sentido eso, levantando su torso de la mesilla, apoyándose en los codos, intentando no hacerle daño con las piernas, pero sin poder evitar retorcerse.

Qué dulce era... en todos los sentidos. Cada vez le besaba y le lamía más fuerte, succionando los labios internos, jugando con la punta de la lengua en su clítoris.

Podría haberse pasado un rato todavía más largo bebiendo de ella, pero él también necesitaba ser saciado de inmediato, así que se puso de pie otra vez y dejó que Anna se probase a sí misma, devorándole la boca desesperadamente.

-Por favor...- la oyó suplicar.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y no tardó complacerla.

Se posicionó bien en su entrada y entró despacio, dejando que las paredes vírgenes de Anna se adaptaran a él, hasta llegar a la base, dónde se quedó quieto, permitiéndole respirar. Anna tenía los ojos como platos, que le miraban fijamente, agarradándose fuertemente a las mangas de su camisa.

La besó de nuevo, más despacio, compensando con dulzura el dolor que le estaba haciendo.

Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente al principio, pero llegó un momento en el que se olvidó de ser bueno. Las respiraciones y gemidos de Anna tampoco le decían que le estuviera haciendo mucho daño, así que, sin separarse de ella, la cogió a peso y, con las piernas de la pelirroja envolviendo su cintura, la volvió a poner contra la pared. La antorcha cayó en un pequeño charco de agua, debido a las goteras del techo y la estancia quedó completamente a oscuras. Pero sólo el escucharla le valía y notarle la respiración en la barbilla, mientras se agarraba a su pelo... Todo eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

-Más fuerte... ¡Más fuerte!

Fue como un interruptor en su cerebro y la empezó a atacar más duramente. Pronto acabaría aquélla agonía, pronto se libraría de aquélla presión a la que estaban siendo sometidos.

-Hans... creo que me voy a...

-Sí... Hazlo. Córrete. Dámelo.

Continuó embistiendo hasta que la vagina de la pelirroja se contrajo, siendo bañado por un líquido caliente y viscoso, haciendo que Anna chillara en silencio, apretando el ceño. Ese grito mudo le sirvió a él de catalizador para vaciarse dentro de ella, apretándola hasta la base.

Tardaron un rato en recobrar la respiración. En la oscuridad, vio cómo Anna le miraba a él y él la miraba a ella. Era como si aquéllo que acababa de pasar entre ellos hubiese roto todo sentido de la realidad, como si ya no hubiesen fronteras.

Con cuidado de no caer, la recostó de nuevo en la mesa, poniéndose él encima. No intercambiaron palabra alguna. Ella le echaba el pelo hacia atrás y él se lo hacía a ella. Quizá, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la ambición, eso es lo que hubiese tenido con ella, pero, en vez de arrepentirse y sentirse mal, decidió disfrutar aquél momento.

* * *

**Pues eso, opinadme sin miedo. Decid lo que pensáis literalmente! **


End file.
